jdotgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Bog Blog 2
Welcome to the Second Burning Bog Blog! With the announcement of our Ultimate Balance Update coming July 19, 2019, we want to delve deeper into the identities of our heroes that will, from now on, be used as guidelines for making new cards that fit thematically with them. We may also feature some newly balanced cards from the update... Lyfos Lyfos is a master of tokens and small minions. He is able to have consistently wide boards filled with small creatures that can be buffed with either his on-going power or some spells. Lyfos is also a master of Skeletons, and less so, Beasts. Strengths: * Lots of tokens * Skeleton synergy * Some Beast synergy * Buffing spells Weaknesses: * Lacks large minions * No single-target removal Veragonda Veragonda is a master of Spells. Many of her cards have heavy spell synergy and can generate tons of value from them. Veragonda is also a master of Demons and Secrets. On the right is "Psychochain," a newly balanced card from the upcoming Ultimate Balance Update! "Psychochain" used to feel clunky to use, and most of the time, felt unnecessary. This was because Veragonda already had so many ways to remove minions with actual value, as compared to "Psychochain." Now, "Psychochain" will "Summon a random friendly Demon that died this game." This card is now more thematic with Veragonda's mastery of Demons and will hopefully propel a deck archetype forward. Strengths: * Spell synergy * Single-target removal * Demon synergy * Secrets Weaknesses: * Lacks widespread removal * Lacks sticky minions (lacks Health on minions) Hagg Hagg is a master of the tempo play style. Many of his cards have utility-type effects like drawing cards, reducing the cost of cards, and getting some value out of your cards. Hagg is also a master of Dragons, and less so, Spells. Strengths: * Great tempo cards * Can draw easily * Dragon synergy * Some spell synergy * Some value Weaknesses: * Lacks sticky minions (lacks Health on minions) * No widespread removal Irilla Irilla is a master of Health and healing. Her minions have large amounts of Health, but generally low amounts of scare. Irilla is also a master of buffing spells, secrets, and ramping up to 10 energy bars. On the right is "Light Word: Restore," a newly balanced card from the upcoming Ultimate Balance Update! In the past, Irilla has had cards that blow the power level of other hero-specific cards out of proportion. Her ability to buff the scare of minions with already high Health was too powerful. The previous version of "Light Word: Restore" was feeding into this problem. In the future, we want to give Irilla some cards that allow her to buff her minions in ways that are not necessarily by increasing their scare. The newly balanced version of "Light Word: Restore" is much more simple and thematic with Irilla's desire to heal her minions. Strengths: * Sticky minions (minions have a lot of Health) * Buffing spells * Secrets * Ramp to 10 energy bars Weaknesses: * Low scare minions * No widespread removal * No single-target removal * Minions have a high energy cost Numana Numana is a master of evil tricks and sacrifices. His on-going power and spells include a sacrifice for an impactful effect. Numana is also a master of Secrets, and less so, the tempo play style. Strengths: * Sacrifice benefits * Widespread removal * Single-target removal * Spell synergy * Secrets * Drawing cards * Some value Weaknesses: * Lacks sticky minions (lacks Health on minions) * Minions are less impactful Jordan Jordan is a master of minion buffing and play effect synergy. Her cards buff minions as they can be shuffled back into her deck and not lose any enchantments. Jordan is also a master of synergy between all tribes and adaptations. On the right is "Necroshaman," a newly balanced card from the upcoming Ultimate Balance Update! The original version of "Necroshaman" was created as one of the first hero-specific cards for Jordan. While we originally wanted to take her down a path of buffing minions, we found that direction to be better in the token archetype of Lyfos or the healing archetype of Irilla. For this reason, the effect of the original card was almost impossible to use well. The newly balanced version of "Necroshaman" ties very well into the theme of Play effect synergy. Strengths: * Buffing minions * Play effect synergy * Synergy between all tribes, mostly Elementals * Adaptation synergy * Some tokens Weaknesses: * No single-target removal * Plays a very slow game, can't catch up when behind Wait! Don't go yet... We hope you enjoyed our overview of all the heroes and what types of cards you can expect from them in the future. We have one more newly balanced card from the Ultimate Balance Update to reveal, and it's a big announcement. On the right is one of two BRAND NEW LEGENDARY CARDS from the Ultimate Balance Update. It will be replacing "Demon Huntress Cassiplatt" from Veragonda's pool of hero-specific cards. "Demon Huntress Cassiplatt" had a theme that we thought would work well in a Demon synergistic archetype. However, we could not balance her to be a card you would want to put in that sort of deck. As a result, we are removing her card from the game completely. As a replacement, "The Eternum" is a legendary Demon that will hopefully spark inspiration for an archetype that needs it. "The Eternum" is a 5 energy, 7 scare Demon with 0 Health. Its text reads "Shroud (permanently Hidden)." Shroud is a new effect that you won't see very often and will only be seen in hero-specific cards for Veragonda. In the future, we will be introducing effects like Shroud for other heroes! Shroud works as the parentheses state. A minion with Shroud will always be Hidden, even after initiating die rolls. Thanks for reading the second Burning Bog Blog, and we hope to see you July 19, 2019 for the release of the Ultimate Balance Update! Keep watch on our ''Discuss ''tab for exclusive card reveals there! Category:Scourge Brawl